Mistress of all evil
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Las personas… ¿nacen siendo "malas" o "buenas"?" Otro fanfic sobre mi rubia favorita, aunque éste en concreto habla sobre la villana más mala de todas, Maléfica


**ACLARACIONES PREVIAS**

Bueno, aquí me tenéis, una vez más dandoos el coñazo con mis fanfic sobre la historia de una rubia narcoléptica. En ésta historia me he atrevido a hablar sobre el pasado de Maléfica, "the mistress of all evil". A decir verdad, ésta ha sido la historia que más me ha costado escribir, sobre todo porque querí que pareciera coherente con la historia, además de que quería mostrar a los personajes como humanos. Sí, como personas. Os lo explico: los personajes de dibujos, y más si proceden de cuentos clásicos, son personajes tipo. Lo que yo quise fue mostrar a los personajes de la peli como seres humanos de verdad, con sus defectos y sus virtudes. Espero que me haya salido bien, XD. Que lo disfrutéis.

PD: Los nombres de los personajes son los de la versión inglesa de la peli.

* * *

Las personas… ¿nacen siendo "malas" o "buenas"?

Ésta es la pregunta que llevo haciéndome durante un tiempo. Soy Aurora de Glenhaven, heredera a trono de dicho país, aunque también he sido conocida como Rose. Pero sin duda mi apelativo más famoso es el de Bella Durmiente. Como seguro sabréis, vivo junto con mis padres en su faustuoso castillo. Pero volvamos al meollo de la cuestión…

Llevo haciéndome esta pregunta desde que me enteré que Maleficent, la hechicera que me maldijo, estaba muerta. La verdad es que entonces sentí lástima por ella. Me hubiera gustado preguntarle tantas cosas…entre ellas el por qué de mi maldición. Preguntarla qué tenía ella contra mí, o contra mis padres, para condenarme a muerte el día de mi presentación en la corte…

Supongo que a alguien allá arriba debo caerle bien, porque las respuestas me llegaron como caídas del cielo. Con mucha suerte, pude sonsacar a varias personas (entre ellas mis propios padres) una valiosa información que me ayudó a hacerme una idea de los sucesos que derivaron en mi maldición. Lo que ahora me dispongo a contar es la historia de Maleficent, la llamada "Emperatriz del Mal", y la relación que mantenían ella y mis padres…

* * *

Maleficent nació en el seno de una familia de la realeza (sí, de la realeza), en concreto nació en el seno de mi familia materna. Ella fue una de las gemelas que mi abuela, reina de Lisieux, dio a luz. La otra gemela, que nació en primer lugar, era mi madre. Las niñas fueron bautizadas con los nombres de Fleur y Neriah. Las dos eran completamente diferentes, tanto física como mentalmente. Mientras que mi madre era rubia, con los ojos verdes, de tez sonrosada, alegre y vivaz, Neriah era morena, con la piel muy pálida, tímida y solitaria. De las dos, la preferida siempre fue mi madre.

Durante sus primeros años, mi madre y mi tía fueron criadas juntas y, según parece, eran inseparables. Varios criados viejos a los que interrogué me afirmaron con toda seguridad que las dos se dedicaban a hacer trastadas por todo el castillo, siempre juntas, sin pelearse nunca entre ellas…

Sin embargo, cuando cumplieron siete años, las niñas fueron separadas y enviadas a distintas cortes para que se educaran. Mi madre fue enviada a Gaiforte (donde gobierna el rey Hubert), mientras Neriah, bueno…fue enviada a Glenhaven. Una costumbre muy popular entre las familias nobles…Una costumbre que acabaría arruinando la profunda amistad que sentían la una por la otra…

…Así pues, Neriah fue enviada a Glenhaven, donde conoció a mi padre, el por entonces príncipe heredero Stefan, de trece años de edad. Neriah se quedó prendada de él desde el primer momento que le vio, y le seguía a todas partes. Mi padre la consideraba un incordio y la detestaba…

A Neriah se le asignaron varios preceptores, maestros cada uno en su materia. De todos ellos su favorito era, sin duda, el mago de la corte, un tal Ivosh. Mi padre me dijo que nunca nadie confió en él y todos (hasta el mismísimo rey) le temían…Todos menos Neriah. Entraba y salía a su antojo del laboratorio del mago, le hablaba de tu a tu con toda naturalidad y le acompañaba a todas partes.

Al cabo de unos años, mi abuelo paterno dictaminó que Ivosh era una mala influencia para Neriah y le apartó de la corte con la mayor diplomacia posible. Sin embargo, antes de su marcha, Ivosh declaró públicamente que dejaba todos sus libros a su pupila, Neriah de Lisieux. Mi abuelo no tuvo el valor de decirle que no al mago, y Neriah pasó a ser la propietaria de su inmensa biblioteca. Según me dijeron, era un secreto a voces que la joven princesa practicaba a solas los hechizos que leía en los libros…

Pronto empezaron las desapariciones. Desde el principio, la gente las asoció con Neriah. Se la acusaba de secuestrar gente para usarlas como sujetos en sus experimentos mágicos. La popularidad de Neriah en Glenhaven descendió estrepitosamente y mis abuelos decidieron devolverla a sus padres en Lisieux. Mi tía tenía diez años.

* * *

Pasados otros dos años mi madre regresó de Gaiforte convertida en toda una pequeña dama, y las dos pudieron reunirse de nuevo. Al parecer, Neriah le habló a mi madre sobre sus recién adquiridos poderes. Ella, entusiasmada, instigó a Neriah para que los ampliara y perfeccionara. Puede parecer desconcertante que mi madre, reina de Glenhaven, apoyara a Neriah a pesar de los rumores que corrían sobre ella pero, tal y como ella me dijo: "Yo no quería escuchar esos rumores, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eran verdad. A mí sólo me mostraba la parte bonita y divertida de su magia, y yo no podía entender que Neri la usara para hacer daño. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se obsesionaba cada vez más. Se pasaba días enteros encerrada en su cuarto leyendo aquellos libros. Comenzamos a distanciarnos"…

Cuando cumplieron dieciséis años, mis abuelos comprometieron a mi madre con el príncipe de Glenhaven. Cuando las dos hermanas se enteraron de la noticia, expresaron abiertamente su descontento. Mi madre no quería casarse con un hombre que nunca había visto, y Neriah la poyaba (aunque supongo que lo que quería mi tía era casarse ella con mi padre, ya que estaba enamorada de él, aunque nunca se lo dijera a su hermana).

Antes de su partida a Glenhaven, Neriah le hizo jurar a mi madre que no amaría jamás a mi padre (esto me lo dijo mi madre en persona y, según sus palabras, era la primera vez que hablaba de ello con alguien). Mi madre le dijo que así sería por siempre…

* * *

Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron tal y como las había maquinado Neriah. "Nadie sabe cómo cambian los sentimientos hacia alguien", dijo mi madre; "me enamoré perdidamente de tu padre, y él se enamoró de mí. El día de la boda, cuando la vi, fui corriendo a decirle lo feliz que me sentía por haber encontrado al amor de mi vida. No pensé que se lo tomaría tan mal. Pensé que no se tomaría tan enserio aquel juramento. Discutimos. Ella me acusó de traidora, y me llamó varias cosas no muy agradables que no repetiré. Después se marchó. Mas tarde me supe lo que ella sentía por tu padre…Pero fui egoísta, Aurora, no aceptaba que mi hermana estuviera enamorada de mi marido. La veía como una rival, tal y como ella me veía a mí..."

Llevada por la ira, Neriah se sumergió en la magia negra. Su odio hacia mi madre crecía cada día más. Tachada de bruja por todos, fue expulsada de Lisieux, y su nombre borrado de todos los archivos, tapices y libros. Neriah edificó su propio castillo en la Montaña Prohibida y se dedicó a ganarse su bien merecida fama de hechicera sanguinaria y cruel. Desde entonces se la conocería como Maleficent, la Emperatriz del Mal…

En su castillo, mi tía tramaba su venganza contra mi madre por haberle arrebatado, según ella, al hombre al que amaba. Supongo que le llevó años maquinar el plan perfecto. Matar a mi madre o hacerla daño no la satisfacía. Supongo que por eso me eligió a mí. Mi nacimiento fue muy esperado y llenó de alegría a mis padres. Yo era, después de mi padre, la persona que más amaba mi madre…

…Pero, ¿por qué matarme cuando cumpliera dieciséis años? Me he planteado varias respuestas, pero creo que la más acertada es que fue para hacer sufrir psicológicamente a mi madre. Imaginaos: deseáis tener un hijo durante años, y cuando por fin él nace, os dicen que, pasado un tiempo, morirá. Imaginad ahora cómo debe ser criar un hijo sabiendo que lo criáis para nada, que por mucho que intentéis protegerlo él morirá…

El final de la historia es el que todos conocéis. Maleficent no pudo ver concluida su venganza. Philip la mató. Yo volví a reunirme con mi familia y final feliz para todos menos para ella. Ahora que sé la verdadera historia, no puedo evitar sentir más lástima si cabe por ella. Me pregunto si Maleficent sentía remordimientos por lo que me hizo. Prefiero pensar que sí. Y también prefiero pensar que Neriah amaba a mi madre aún cuando estaba completamente perdida en la oscuridad. Si ella estuviese viva me gustaría decirle tantas cosas…

…No sé si las personas nacen siendo "malas" o "buenas". Es algo que se me escapa. Pero en el caso de Maleficent; o mejor dicho, Neriah, estoy segura de que no.


End file.
